Luffy's heart and crush?
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Luffy tells the crew about his old friend Reina who is Shanks daughter!but the more he tells about the day she left with her father,the more he needs to see her.With fate and luck maybe it might come true. LuffyxOc,ZoloXOc,SanjiXOc,NamiXOc,AcexRobin.Done!
1. Reina daughter of Shanks

Reina: "Hi there"  
Me: "Yes a One Piece fic! So cool"  
Luffy: "HI"  
Me: "EEK! HE'S HERE"  
Luffy: "Hi i'm..."  
Me: "I know who you are! Gust say the disclaimer you crack monkey!"  
Luffy: "Fine! D.N.H Monkey with a strawhat does not own One Piece but does own Reina,and the others…. Happy"  
Me: "Yes….. Start the show! Oh and this my remake of Luffy childhood and only that!"  
Reina: "You got it!"

* * *

Chapter 1: Reina daughter of Shanks 

(Flashback)

"Hey Luffy!" said a girl with red hair who was 7 years old as she ran over to her best friend Luffy who was in the his seat talking to her father the great captain Red Haired Shanks Luffy turned to see his best friend Reina he had a banged on his left cheek, Reina stop half way and sighed and look at him with why'd you do it look.

"Reina hey…. What wrong?" he said as he still look at her "Dad what did he do this time?" Reina asked as she ignored Luffy "He stabbed his left cheek tiring to show me how brave he was…." said Shanks, Reina look at him and yelled "You Baka! What do you think you where doing pulling something like that!"

She then pulled Luffy off the seat and put him into a head lock soon they got into a dust fight, as Shanks turned and saw this he laughed a bit and so did his crew as the dust cleared up Reina had Luffy by the legs and Luffy tried to punch her face Reina let go of Luffy's leg and look away from him a bit embarrassed.

Luffy was mad now she let him win and he hated that "Hey!" he yelled at her "What?" Reina said as she look at him "Why do you that you always let me win…" Luffy said as look down "It's because she thinks your cute Luffy…" teased Shanks "DAD DON'T BE GROSS!" Reina yelled at her father as she turned red

"Haha I'm kidding…" he said as he saw a redder Luffy "But he's not…" he said quietly, that's when a man with a dirty coat came in. he look around the room and went to the counter and said "Grog, a lot of it…" Makino was a bit scared and said

"Sorry sir where all out…" Reina was quit she know this would not end will "Do you know who I am?" he asked as he pull out a wanted poster out of his pocket "Hump he just a mountain bandit.." Reina said softly "Here.." said Shanks as he offered the man his bottle of grog the man took it and crashed it into Shanks face Reina wanted to run and kick him in the face but she knew better.

"Oh my what a mess….." Shanks said as he as he got to the floor and tried to clean it up but the bandit got out his sword and swag it over Shanks head casing glass to brake "Farewell cowards.." Higuma said as he left and once he was gone Reina, Shanks, and the crew began to laugh

"Why didn't you fight back!" he yelled "Com'n Luffy my dad doesn't need to fight that weakling." Reina said trying to calm him down "WHY!" Luffy yelled ignoring her "Luffy you cant always win by fighting…." Shanks said in his calm voice "You suck…" he said with a pout and was going to walk away.

"Where are going?" Shanks asked "To find a real role model" he said as he made for the door but Reina garb his arm "Luf Com'n don-" Reina was going to say the next word but she saw his arm stretched out like 18 miles away from his body everyone in the room eye's went big and there mouths went wide while Luffy yelled in panic "W-whats wrong with me!"

"CAPTAIN! THE GUM, GUM FRUITWE TOOK FORM THAT SHIP IS GONE!" yelled Lucky Roux. "Luffy tell me you didn't…." Reina said as Lucky showed Luffy a picture "Luffy did you eat this?" he asked "Yah I had it for dissert but to tell you the truth it tasted bad.." he said without a care Reina sighed as her father got up and yelled at him

"LUFFY YOU ATE A CURSED FRUIT! YOU CAN NEVER SWIM AGAIN!" "AHHHHHHH!" (Luffy) "YOU IDIOT!" (Shanks)

(a few days later)

"Hey Reina.. Hey Luffy.." said the store owner of a fruit shop, "HEY MISTER STORE OWNER!" they both said at the same time then they both giggled

"Now why are you so happy about Luffy? You know the pirates left this morning right and you cant be a pirate because you at that cursed fruit…." he asked "Then I wont fall over bored then… any way look what I can do." Luffy said as he stretched his mouth out while Reina laughed "Do you think that is great!" yelled the mayor as he came out all Reina and Luffy was block there ears not lessoning to him "Look I'm not saying Shanks is a bad guy it's just…. HEY WHERE'D THEY GO!" the mayor saw they ran away from his speech…

(At the bar)

"Boy that was close…." Reina said as she took a drink of her water "Yah thanks for telling me we had to make a run for it.." Luffy said as he had his milk then he came back……… "MAYOR! MAYOR!" yelled Makino who bust into the mayor's office "Yes what is it?" he asked

"It's-it's Luffy and Reina…." she said as she ran with the mayor to the town squire only to see Reina being held back by some of guys and Luffy being crushed under the guy feat "Get off of him!" Reina yelled at him "Why?.." he said "He's getting what he disserve and you'll get yours after him…" he then put his foot down more on Luffy face "You ma-made f-fun of S-Shanks…." Luffy tired to say then the man kick Luffy to the well "Stop it!" Reina said as she bite the man who was holding her back and ran to Luffy.

"You jerk!" she yelled at him and look at Luffy "Reina he's not a jerk.. He's a pussy!" Luffy yelled Reina smiled she turn and saw the Higuma pissed off… "I wondered why no one came to great us when we came back…" said a familiar voice as Reina and Luffy look it was Shanks and his crew right be hide the mayor and Makino.

"DAD!" yelled Reina as tears ran down her face "Will, will if it's not the pirate from the bar…." the man said "…." all Shanks did was walk a few step's and the man yelled "Not author step or do you want our daughter and her friend died…" the Higuma said in fear Shanks stop his eye's now had hatred, but he step one more time and a man with a gun pointed at Shanks

"Did you not hear him?.." the man asked then Lucky came be hide the man and shot him in the head "That's not fair!" yelled a bandit "We're pirate's we don't play by the rule's….." said Shanks as he got ready to attack but that's when Benn Beckman (or to Luffy First mate) went in front of Shanks "Let me…" he said

"Knock yourself out.." Shanks said with a smile Reina and Luffy watch as Benn took each guy out with his gun and when the dust cleared they saw he took down all but one….. "You know when you treat to kill a man's friend you met be killed… but when you teat to kill a pirate's captain friend and his daughter then they shall show you know mercy….." Reina said as she look at Higuma with eye's she never have before

Higuma was shaking with fear and said "Okay look I'm sorry I'll give your kid and her friend back gust don't…" and that point the had a evil smile on his face then he pulled out a small black ball and he throw it on the ground it was a smoke bomb both Reina and Luffy could not see but they both felt someone pick them up as the smoke disappeared Shanks saw Reina and Luffy was gone and so was Higuma…..

(on a small boat not far from the town but far enough)

"Haha I'm a genius no one will think of coming out here…" Higuma laughed "No one will look out here because it's stupid! Like you!" Reina yelled at him "You little bicth!" Higuma said as he got her by the throat "L-Luffy…" she said weakly trying to breath "Let go of her!" Luffy yelled as he bite the Higuma leg

"OUCH! FINE THEN YOU TWO DIE TOGETHER THEN!" he yelled as throw Reina into the water and kick Luffy into the water as stand there laughing loudly as a mad man "L-LUFFY!" Reina yelled as she pulled up from the water put she then dived down to save him, as Luffy was trying to move but he could not move at all he then felt a soft hand touch his he opened his eye's to Reina pulling him up as she went up.

They hang onto each other as Higuma laughed at them but soon his laugh was over for good the sea monster that lived near the town appeared Reina and Luffy was scared now as they saw the monster eat Higuma whole as the sea monster turned to Reina and Luffy they both began to cry they where going to die as they hang onto each other they felt someone come and move them out of the way.

As they opened there eye's they saw it was Shanks he saved them "Get out of here…" Shanks said in a mad voice as his eye's turned mad too at the monster, it got scared and swam away Reina still began to cry in her fathers arms "Hey what's wrong Reina? Shanks just save-" Luffy was going to finished but soon began to cry when he saw what she was crying about.

"Why are you two crying? You guys are safe now…." Shanks said as he look down at the two "BUT-BUT YOU'RE A-ARM!" Luffy yelled "IT-ITS GONE! DAD IT'S GONE!" Reina cried it was true his arm was gone "It's a small pierce to pay…" Shanks said as the two cried for a long time…….

(the next day and on the docks)

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING!" Luffy yelled out so load that the entire crew could hear "You know…. Leaving not coming back for some time.." Reina said as she wore a black outfit that day "Yah we have made this are home-base for a long time it time for us to leave…" Shanks said as he look at Luffy.

"But-but why?" Luffy said as he got pinch by Reina "Don't you lesson?" Reina said as she walk next to her father but stop when she saw Luffy about to cry "Here…" Shanks said as he handed Luffy his hat.

"Dad! Your going to give him your hat!" Reina said "S-Shanks?" Luffy said as he look up at Shanks "You keep it safe and when we met I hope you become a great pirate…." Shanks said with his smile.

Reina felt sad she had forgotten to get Luffy something as she pondered about what she could do her dad was teasing Luffy about trying to surpass him that's when it hit her! "L-Luffy….." Reina said as she look at him Luffy stop yelling and look at his best friend.

"Yah…." he was going to say something else but stop when he felt something hit his lips his eye's widened when he saw Reina **KISS** him on the lips! "AWWWWWWWW…" went some of the crew mates as they saw Reina break there kiss.

Reina look embarrassed at what she just did and said "T-That's a t-thank you f-for trying to s-save me………" she said as she saw the brightest color of red on Luffy's face appeared "HAHA look guys there as red as a tomato!" yelled Roux.

"Roux shut up before I kick your ass!" Reina said as she ran up the ship but stop and turned around only to see Luffy looking at her "HEY LUFFY! YOU BETTER BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES! OR I'LL TAKE AND BECOME QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" she yelled at him only to get.

"OH NO YOU DON'T I'LL FIND ONE PIECE AND SHOW YOU ALL!" he yelled at her, Reina smiled and ran to the deck of the ship hopping to see him one day as he hopped the same……

(out of flashback)

"And that was the last time I saw her…." said the 17 year old Luffy the other stood there in aww there game of truth or dare was done, Nami asked Luffy if he had ever kiss some one or they had kiss him and when he said yup they wanted to know

But when they found out it was Shanks daughter they were out of it! "Luffy you made that up… right?" Sanji asked but Luffy nodded no they all gasp at this it was true. "Hey Luffy… do you even know where she is?" Zolo said as he got ready for a nap

"No…. but I hope I meet her on the sea one day…" he said as he look out the window of the kitchen…

(somewhere out on sea)

A small ship that carried about 4 people on it, at least about 3 girls and 1 boy where on the ship the boy with brown hair was around the age 18, one girl had long blond hair that was 19, one of the girls hair was green that was only 18, and last one with short red hair who was only 17.

"COME ON NICK GIVE IT BACK!" yelled the girl with blond hair who was yelling at the boy who had drum sticks in his hands. "How about not and say I did Katie.." Nick said as he pulled them away "Nick just give them back already!" yelled the girl with green hair.

"Kim don't get into the fight!" yelled the red hair girl "But-but… man your too calm.. Just like your dad." Kim said with a pout "Well I am his kid…." the girl said as she crossed her hands "Reina…whatwas that boy nameagain? You know the you kiss?" Kim asked the others got quit. "Hehe….. His name is Monkey D. Luffy.." Reina said with a smile…….

(to be continued…)

* * *

Reina: "Why did youstop?"  
Me: "My mom.."  
Luffy: "Oh"  
Sanji: "D.N.H-Kun! Came out!" (he come's in)  
Me: "Shit!" (runs out the room)  
Reina: "Chapter 2 up next and if D.N.H doesn't have more then 5 reviews she will destroy us all.."  
Me: "REVIEW! and sorry if it's sucks..." 


	2. Run!

* * *

Me: "I-ICE CREAM"  
Luffy: "What"  
Reina: "She wants ice cream"  
Luffy: "Why"  
Reina: "She needs something to eat in order to write"  
Luffy: "Oh…. Right"  
Me: "Pizza…." (drools)  
Luffy: "D.N.H Monkey with a strawhat does not own One Piece but does own Reina"  
Reina: "  
Me: "Began chapter 2"

* * *

Chapter 2: RUN! 

Reina sat there on the railing, today she was the look out. _"Where are you Luffy?.."_ Reina said in her head she then fiddled in her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and it said: **Wanted died or alive: Rubber man: Monkey D. Luffy 30,000,000**. Reina smiled at this 30 million berries just for her rubber friend _"Hehe he'll never get as much as me…"_

"Luffy…. You where always there for me….. But what about now? I need to see you even if it's just once…."

(At the Marry Go)

Luffy sat there in the crows nest thinking (Boy that newJ ) _"Where are you Reina?.."_ he thought as he took off his hat and took something out of it, it was a old piece paper and it said:** Wanted died or alive: Red Dragon: Dianna H. Reina 1.200 million**. Luffy wondered about the price on her head now this picture was taken when she was only 6 years old (yes she was **THAT **good)

"Reina… I need to see you again even if it's just once……"

(On both ships)

"Hey Reina!" yelled Nick

"Hey Luffy!" yelled Nami

"Yah Nick what is it?" Reina yelled

"Yah Nami what is it?" Luffy yelled

"Where nearing a island called Tarin!" Nami yelled

"Where nearing a island called Tarin!" Nick yelled

"OKAY LET LAND THERE!" both Reina and Luffy yelled at the same time……

(1 hour later)

(with Reina)

"Ok Nick you go with Kim and Katie you come with me while all meet in the towns Inn got it?" Reina said as she look at them "Got it!" they all yelled as Nick and Kim walk off in one direction Reina and Katie walk the other way "Soooooo……. What are we looking for today?" asked Katie as she look around "Umm… I don't know?" Reina said dully with a smile on her face "Why did I become a pirate for your crew? I might as well be back on that restraint working for my dad!" Katie yelled

"Your dad said you should fallow your dreams besides he can't always boss you around!" Reina yelled too in the crowd of people who was now staring at them "Oh my god! Look it's what I need to make rice balls tonight come on!" Katie yelled as she pull Reina's hand.

(with Luffy)

Luffy was stuck with Nami and Sanji today they all agreed to meet at the towns inn Sanji stop at a store to get some stuff for dinner, while Nami is window shopping, Luffy was just… will Luffy he was walking around with his dull face he knew something good would happen today….

Sanji was looking in the store but stop when he saw two girls looking at some food, one had short red hair and the other one had long blond hair that was up. Sanji went over to talk to the (in his case) cute girls "Hi there angels of heaven I'm Sanji what your names?" the two girl look up and stared at Sanji.

"Umm… hi" said the short red haired girl, the blond one stared at him and blushed "Hi!" she yelled "My-my name is-is…. Katie and this is my friend Reina" Katie said as she pointed to Reina who did not care now and was know looking at the fruit. Sanji stop _"Wait did she saw Reina! No it can't be Luffy's girlfriend?"_ Reina stop and look at the Katie then she yelled "He is not his boyfriend!" "Yah right Reina! You kiss him on the lips when you were both 7! So that means you and Luffy are boyfriend and girlfriend" Katie said smartly.

Katie had talk to Reina while Sanji was thinking about is that the Reina Luffy was talking about and she said something about her and Luffy being long lost lovers at sea. Reina was blushing badly now and walk out the store dragging her Katie before Sanji talk to them. Reina stop and stared across the crowd of people.

"It can't be.." Reina said softly Katie stop and look at her shock friend "Reina what wrong?" she asked. Reina stared because she saw a straw hat from the behind. Reina let go as Sanji came out but stop in the middle of the crowd because a cloud of smoke came at her but luckily she dogged it just in time "Well look who we have here…" said a mans voice (give you 4 minuets to find out who it is) "Sir is that the legendary pirate the red dragon!" yelled a girl.

Reina look over a saw a familiar face and a new girl with short blue hair. Reina knew who was the man it was "Well, well if it isn't my old friend White Chase Smoker what happen to Meno?" Reina said in a sarcastic way "She resided 3 years ago did you not hear about it?" Chaser said as he look at Reina "Sorry couldn't I was in the grand line for 7 years." Reina said smugly. (Okay she left Luffy when she was 7, meet Chaser at 10 and she is now 17 okay got it?.. Good)

"Ha! What did she find out you were a ass or a bastered?" Reina said in a joking way while crossing her arms then she look over to the girl with blue hair and yelled "Hey! What is you name!" "My-my name?" said the girl Reina sighed and whispered "What is she a dimwit?" "Reina!" yelled Nick Reina look over and saw Kim and Nick coming towards her.

(Luffy time! Dodododododododoododododo…..oops sorry:)

Luffy was looking at some weird things but stop when he heard noise form the crowd he thought it was a fight so he had not care but he stop when he heard someone yell the name "Reina!"

(Luffy P.O.V)

I stop in my tracks Nami stop too "Luffy did you hear that?" Nami said to me I quickly turned and saw a girl with short red hair and was wearing black I knew who it was it was Reina! I rushed into the crowd and saw she was talking to Chaser and Tashigi "This is bad.. Reina we have to run!" yelled a blond hair girl who was right next to me and she was standing next to Sanji.

The girl stop and look over at me she then yelled "Oh my god it's you!" "Why are you yelling at me?" I asked "Your Reina boyfriend Monkey D. Luffy!" she yelled I look over to see Chaser staring at me and so was Reina at first she had a smile on her face but she then went over to me, look at me in the eye's and then she did a Reina thing.

She pull my ear up and "YOU ARE THE WORLDS BIGGEST BAKA! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED TO SEE YOU FOR THE LAST 10 YEARS!" she yelled in my ear so loud I thick I was now deaf. "So you know straw hat?" Chaser said as he walk a bit. Reina turned and stared for a long time until she yelled "RUN FOR IT!" one boy, one girl and the girl that called me her (cough, cough) boyfriend began to run off.

"Baka don't stand there run!" Reina yelled as she graphed my hand, both Sanji and Nami knew it was time to run so they ran with Reina and me. We past threw the crowd only to be block by Navy men "Let me captain!" said the boy "Hey It's life Nick I can't stop you." Reina said "TAKE THIS!" Nick yelled as he rushed at the Navy men, he then jump over them and landed on one of the Navy men's head.

He jump off and land on the other side and put his hands to the ground he then yelled "Come out stone guardians !" soon a few stone solders came from the ground and block the Navy men. Reina pulled me around the stone solders I look behind to see the others fallowed us.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" yelled Chaser as he got ready to chase us, we ran towards the inn and saw Usopp, Chopper, Zolo, and Robin waiting for us. "RUN FOR IT GUYS THE NAVY'S HERE!" Nami yelled the crew knew it was time to run, I turned and saw Chaser and the Navy after us.

(2 hours later)

We where right in front of the Marry Go. We all ran onto it and got ready to live as we pushed off to sea. I saw that Reina was holding my hand still "Umm.." I said as Reina look down, she blush and let go as fast as I can talk "AWWW…" went the three people who I noticed that was Reina crew. Reina turned and yelled "SHUT UP!" she then ran over and knock on all there heads.

She then turned and stared at me and then to the crew and said "Hi my name is Dianna H. Reina.. And this is my crew." she politely said "LINE UP!" she yelled as the there people got into a line "NAME'S AND REASON ON MY CREW!" she yelled "The names Katie Cook!" yelled the girl with long blond hair "My name is Kim first mate!" yelled the girl with short green hair. "And my name is Nick navigator!" yelled the boy.

"Hi I'm Luffy the captain!" I yelled "That's Zolo my first mate (points at Zolo), Nami my navigator (points to Nami), Usopp the marks man (points to Usopp), Sanji my cook (points to Sanji), Chopper are doctor (points to Chopper), and Robin are translator for lost words (points to Robin).

(Normal P.O.V)

Reina look at the crew and said "Nice to meet you all.." "WOW! WHAT A POLITE GIRL!" Sanji said as he got hearts in his eye's. Luffy felt angry for some reason. Reina felt a bit happy but was also feeling light headed "Luffy…" she said as he look at her "What?" Luffy said "You're a dumb butt…" she said before she fainted…..(To be continued)

* * *

Me: "I am so sorry it took me so long just for this chapter"  
Luffy: "Why did it take so long"  
Me: "That's because on the days I was really on the computer I had to right this.. Two: I was at a field trip on Thursday.. Three I was at Disneyland Friday.. Fourth I was at a wedding on Saturday and today I have updated but I had to finish Chapter two at 7:32 because my friends where over here and my mom said no computer.  
Reina: " Man you must have been busy"  
Me: "I was but I feel way better now that I got done… Read and Review! Chapter 3 is coming up"

* * *


	3. Reina’s unknown illness…

* * *

Me: "Chapter 3 is here!" 

Luffy: "Your nuts…"

Reina: "I have to agreed."

Me: "…….(Sob, Sob)…(Sob, Sob)"

Luffy and Reina: "Are you crying?…"

Me: "..W-what? (sob) No-No! (Sob, sob) I'm not…."

Luffy; "Yes you are!"

Me: "S-Shut Up! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (runs out the room)

Luffy and Reina: "Wait come back!" (both goes after me)

Zolo (he pop out of nowhere) : "D.N.H Monkey with a strawhat does not own One Piece Thank god but does own Reina and her crew

Me (Came in at the disclaimer): "WHAT DID YOU SAY VEGGIE HEAD AND THANKS TO MY CUZ I GOT SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER! hope you like it and yah! I updated! "

* * *

Chapter 3: Reina's unknown illness… 

Luffy rushed over to Reina as fast as possible she fainted right on the deck "Lady Reina!" yelled her crew as they rushed over to her "We have to take her to the doctor!" yelled Nick "Choppers a doctor he can help…" Nami said as Chopper got up they moved Reina into a spare room and put her down on the bed, Chopper was looking at her about 2 hours when he came out of the room.

"What wrong with her!" Luffy panic "Well… she in crucial condition she can hardly breath and her heart rate is slowing down…" Chopper said sadly Luffy felt a pain in his heart for a minute until Katie said "We have to go to Sartre town.." "Why?" Zolo asked "Because there they have the cure to the…" Katie said as Nick and Kim shut her up by covering her mouth they turned from the group _"Didn't Reina tell us not to **tell** him!"_ Nick quietly yelled to her _"Yah I mean come on if he found out he'll go berserk."_ Kim said too. Katie nodded and shut up for some time "The cure to what?.." Luffy asked Nick, Kim, and Katie turned only to see a dark aura around him "N-Nothing!" the three said uneasy about this.

"What going on here?" said a voice then the door burst open only to reveal (the moment you all been waiting for! Put your hands together for the one the only!..) ACE! (See he does come into my story!) "ACE!" yelled Luffy who was now back to stupid stage "So what a are doing here I thought you where looking for Black beard." Nami said Reina crew had a confused mark on there head.

"Yah but am taking a brake I wanted to see what my little bro is doing.." he said as he patted Luffy on the head but stop when he look over to the bed he knew who the girl was. "Luffy is that Reina?…" he asked as Luffy look down "Yah but something wrong with her.." he said but stop when he heard a groan they all look over and saw Reina wakening up. She moved up and saw they where looking at her.

"Hi.." she said softly until she coughed, she covered her mouth quickly and coughed harder "REINA!" Luffy yelled as he ran over to her but Reina put her hand up to Luffy body and pushed him away she stop coughing and said "I'm-I'm okay its-its just a cough…" she look at him for a long time "Reina what wrong?" asked Ace as he walk next to her Reina was speechless until Kim said "Umm.. Can we talk to Reina for a small bit?" "Sure…." Robin said as she walk out the room soon Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, and Zolo left, as for Luffy he was being suborned as usual he would move from his stop at all Ace and Nami where the ones to get him out.

Katie lock the door and turned to see Reina Kim and Nick where next to her she had her hand on her chest and was trying to breath "Reina… please." Nick began to say but was cut off by Reina "N-no I-I can-can't I don't want to-to…" Reina said as she took in deep breaths and then Kim spoke "Lady Reina we gave a vow to protect you even if you only have-" "Did you tell Luffy?.." Reina said as she look down "Lady Reina I don't think that import-" Kim almost said but was once again cut off when Reina griped her shirt coaler.

**_"DID YOU TELL HIM…."_** Reina said darkly Kim felt fear and shook no Reina let her go and look at the ceiling Katie and Nick help Kim up and they asked "What do we tell Luffy?" "You three will tell him nothing** I** well…" she said quietly her eyes where dark and had no life inside them she then look at them and said "Do you mind I need to use the sink…" she then got up and walk out the door…

(Outside and Luffy P.O.V)

I heard a door open and saw it was Reina I ran over to her fast "Reinaareyouokay!" I asked quickly she look at me and asked "Where's your sink? I need to wash my face…" I look at her for sometime, something was off. She didn't look like herself I look at her eyes and saw they weren't hers "What wrong Luffy?.." she asked as I saw her eyes turn back to there light blue ways (I don't know how he knows all that scary)

"N-nothing…" I said as I hug her "Then where your sink?.." she asked once more as she look at me (Think mini) "Umm… I think in the kitchen.." I said as I let go "Thank you.." she said as she walk off only to get lost I look in the room Reina came out and saw Kim, Nick, and Katie talking _"Man why can't we tell him?" _I heard Kim say _"Look you know she doesn't like talking about it…"_ Katie then said _"But come on if he didn't give her that illness then-then she wouldn't be like this.._" Nick said _"What are they talking about?"_ I thought what illness?

"Excuses me Luffy but what are you doing?" I look over to see Reina caring a towel and she had wet hair I felt a bit red when I saw her red hair all wet I didn't know what to say so I ran.

(Reina P.O.V)

"Okay…" I said as I got the water out of my hair, I look over to where Luffy ran off to and then I felt hungry "Man… I need something to eat.." I groaned I moved around the ship and saw a lot of things. Kim, Katie, and Nick left the room I was in and decided to explore too I saw Nick and Nami talking about a island where going to next, Usopp was telling Chopper a tail but for some odd reason I thought it was a lie, Sanji and Katie where cooking dinner together, Kim and Zolo where asking if one of them would like to fight, Robin and Ace where just talking… and Luffy was.

"Wait where is Luffy?.." I asked as I look around trying to find him I stop at the crows nest I climb up and when I got up there he was there "Luffy if your trying to think stop before you hurt yourself.." I joke as he jump at my voice "R-Reina!" he yelled at me "What!" I yelled back "What, what?" he yelled "Why are you yelling!" I yelled "Why are you yelling!" he yelled at me "I don't know…"

(Normal P.O.V)

Reina and Luffy laughed at this point "You didn't change a bit Luf you know that right?.." Reina said as she walk next to him "Well you didn't ether Rein.." (Rein and Luf are nickname for each other) "Hey don't call me Rein!" she yelled as she hit him on the head "Then don't call me Luf!" he yelled as he tickled her she was laughing hard and fell to the floor Luffy was not looking when she fell and trip Reina stop laughing and look up to see Luffy on top of her!

There faces where only 3 inches away and they both had a red on there faces, Reina felt Luffy really close and Luffy was about to move away but couldn't both there hearts where beating faster and faster when they where only a inch away from each other they where both going to kiss until…

"Umm.. What are you two doing?.."

(Both Luffy and Reina thought)_ "Damn it.."_

(On a old ship)

"Sir!" said a man in a dark coat "What do you want?.." said a man with dark blue hair "It seems that we lost Reina…." he said "You lost what?.." the man said in a dark tone "Re-Reina sir she was last seen in Tarin town with a boy with a straw hat.." the man said shaking "A boy?…. Find him and bring him too me.." "Y-Yes sir!" the man leaves "No one takes my things and gets away with it…" "Aww your just mad because someone might touch her Rick.." came a voice the man looks over to see a boy around the age 19 years old.

"Hump… are you mad boy remember she's your bride-to-be Chris.." "I might but if this boy looks at her like that I will kill his entire family.." Chris eyes then turned red and Rick sat there with a evil smile on his face. (to be continued)

* * *

Me: "Dun, dun, dun! What was that about? " 

Luffy (clings onto Reina): "……"

Chris: "Let go of her boy.."

Luffy: "No!"

Chris: "You better let her go before I kill you.."

Luffy: "GIRR!"

Chris: "GIRR!"

Me and Reina: "….."

Reina: "Chapter 4 up next!"

Me: "REVIEW!"

* * *


	4. Meeting Sora the little fox

* * *

Me: "Dude two words: anger management" 

Chris: "……………"

Reina: "Can I go?"

Luffy: "…………….."

Me: "Lets get out of here…"

Reina: "R-Right" pulls out cared bored cut-out

Ace: (I made him come out why cuz I rule): "D.N.H Monkey with a strawhat does not own One Piece but does own Reina and her crew."

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Sora.. The fox 

(On the Marry Go)

"Umm.. What are you two doing?.."

(Both Luffy and Reina thought)_ "Damn it.."_

They both stop and look over to see Nami blushing at the scene "Hi Nami…" Reina said as she moved Luffy off of her "What where you two-" "NOTHING!" they both yelled at Nami "So.. What you need?" Reina said trying not to blush "Sanji said its time for dinner.." Nami said as she went down "Hey Luffy.." Reina said as she look at him who was drooling at the thought of meat

"Last one there can't eat meat for a week!" Reina said as she jump off the crows nest while Luffy yelled "NO FAIR! YOU CHEAT!" he then jump off too. They both race to the kitchen but the way there was chaos Reina pulled out a barrel that made Luffy fall, Luffy ran in front Reina and trip her, as soon as they both got to the door they shoved at each other until..

(Bang!)

They both landed on the floor inside in the kitchen as soon as they got up they yelled at the same time "I WON! NO I WON! YOU DIDN'T WIN I DID!" they both began to get into a dust fight (just like the one when they where kids) "Umm.. Would you guys stop your fighting and came in eat?.." said Nick who was standing next to the them they both stop and look at each other.

"Hump!" they both said as they walk to a open seat Reina and Luffy saw that Nami, Nick, Sanji, Kim, Katie, Zolo, Robin, Ace, Usopp, and Chopper looking at them weirdly "What?.." they both asked as they saw there grins faded away. _"Okay something's off.."_ Reina thought in her head she then saw that they weren't looking at her and Luffy they where looking behind them.

Reina turned and saw a orange fox like thing Reina jump up and yelled "SORA!" (yes I have use this name off of Sora from Kingdom hearts 1-chans of memory- and 2 and sadly I do not own that ether.) "Sora?" asked the straw hats "Yes Sora my best pal!" Reina said smugly as she hug the little fox.

"Hi Sora! So what where you doing bubbly?.." she asked as the fox look at her and began to squeak at her "What is she doing?.." Zolo asked to Kim "Reina is able to talk to Sora because of a bond they share." Kim said as she eat so food "Hi am Luffy!" Luffy yelled as he went over to Sora and tried to pet him "Luffy don't I don't think he'll-" Reina stop as Sora bite Luffy's hand "OWOWOWOWOWO!" Luffy yelled as Sora was stuck on his hand Reina sighed sadly at this point and sat down while Luffy tried to get the fox thing off his hand "What that thing doing to Luffy?" Usopp asked a bit scared of the thing "Sora doesn't like people at all only the one's he truest."

* * *

Me: "Sorry if this is a bit to short my cousin is over here and he needs to know how to update (he's new to Fanfiction..) 

Luffy: "To short.."

Reina: "A bit too."

Me: "I know, I know but a bigger Chapter is up next that I swear!"

Reina and Luffy: "YAH! Review her please"

* * *


	5. A day to remember…

* * *

Me: "Hi people"  
Luffy: "Your back"  
Me: "Yes I am! And am so sorry it took me soooooo…. Long just to up date schools in and my computer crashes a lot"  
Reina: "And your hyper too"  
Me: "Maybe"  
Luffy: "Can we start this"  
Me: "Okay"  
Usopp: "Pirates VS Ninjas (I changed my name) does not own One Piece but does own Reina and her crew"

* * *

Chapter 5:A day to remember… 

(Two days later)

It has been 2 days since Reina and the others came onto the Merry Go. Luffy and Reina where always together and laughed at there adventures, Robin and Ace where…. Talking, Zolo and Kim where fighting, Katie and Sanji where always cooking, Usopp would always try to tell lie's, Chopper would always check up on Reina and Luffy cause they would always fight, Nami and Nick where always talking about how stupid there captains are…..

"Hey Luffy.." Reina began both her and Luffy where on top of the crows nest again. Luffy turned and said "What?" "Did you know what I think about your bro and Robin.. I mean there always talking and I even saw Robin blush once.." Reina said as Luffy said "Really?… Now that you menaced it I did see Ace trying to look better when he getting ready to see Robin…" Luffy ponder why was his brother acting different lately.

"You don't think…." Reina said "Maybe.." Luffy said "Oh this is good…." Reina said evilly at him "Okay here's the plan…" Reina began to say as she whispered into Luffy ear, Luffy turned a bit red and said "Okay but if we get into trouble I'm blaming you.."

(At dinner)

Reina had told the others other then Ace and Robin about the plan. Nami, Usopp, Nick, Kim, Katie and Chopper was trying not to laugh, Sanji didn't want to go threw with the plan, while Zolo didn't give a shit.

As soon as Robin came in the kitchen she saw the others trying not to laugh. Robin thought that something was off about the entire thing. "Hey Robin came over here.." Reina said as she open a chair "Okay what so funny?" Robin said as she sat down on the chair just then Ace came into the room and this time a lot of hold back laughs where heard.

Reina got up and said "Oops I forgot Sora.. Come on Luffy!" Reina got a half dieing Luffy from his chair and drag him out. Nami got up and said "I'm not really hungry besides I think me and Nick should find the next island so we don't miss one.."

Nick got up and walk with Nami out the door leaving Chopper, Usopp, Zolo, Kim, Katie, Sanji, Robin, and Ace. Chopper got up and said nothing, Usopp said he was going to be look out tonight any way so he left, Zolo and Kim where going to spare right now, Katie garbed a sad Sanji and left the room leaving Robin and Ace alone.

As soon Robin and Ace realize what the others did they ran strait for the door only to find it lock from out side. "Luffy.. Reina.." Ace said darkly "Yah?" Reina voice said from the other side of the door "Let us out…" Robin said "Umm… no Ace if you try to burn the door I'll kill you and Robin don't you dare use your devil fruit powers ether…" Reina said as she put a chair in front of the door.

Robin and Ace both sighed at this they both feel right into there tarp… they both sat down and look at the food. They both felt uncomeble at the time until someone said "Psst! Ace over here…" Ace look over and saw Reina though the window he got up and said "You better open the door or.." "Look man I know you like Robin and she likes you too soooooo.. Go on!" Reina said as she lock the window too.

Ace was blushing at what Reina said and he then went back too eat….Reina was laughing hard and could not stop this was her best plan ever (MAHAHAHA) Reina stop and walk out on the ship, she love the night Luffy then came out and said "Hey…." Reina look back and saw him and said "That was sooooooooooo funny!" "Hehe.." he smiled at Reina "What?" Reina said to Luffy

Then out of the blue they both heard a violin being played, "What's that?" Luffy asked as he look around "Oh that's Nick.. He's a good violinist…" Reina said as the song pick up beat, then a banjo played "And that's Kim she really good at the banjo… for some odd reason…." Reina said as Luffy look around, the song went faster and then a flute came in "And last but not least Katie a good flute master….." Reina said both Luffy and Reina look up to see the three on the cabin while Zolo laughed and drank, Sanji sat and stared Usopp dance with Chopper, Nami clap along.

They where playing a song that sounded like a good time. Reina and Luffy stared until, Reina sighed and smiled she got up and pulled Luffy to the center of the ship. "What?" Luffy asked as he blushed really red "Come on.." she said as she danced Luffy took a moment and dance along, they danced a long time and they laughed (Montage time! And a random song I pick out)_Gathering up all of our dreams  
Going to search for our desires -- One Piece_

(Luffy and Reina laughing and dancing, while Zolo drank more.)

_Compasses only cause delays  
Filled with excitement, I take the helm_

(Nami steeling from Zolo wallet and Chopper and Usopp laughing)

_If we can prove the dusty old treasure map,  
Then it's not a legend anymore!  
_

(Ace and Robin break the door and they all stop)

_It's alright if our personal problems  
Get on someone else's nerves  
Because we think about them too much_

(Robin and Ace are looking evil at them, all sweatdrop)

_Gathering up all of our dreams  
And going to search for our desires  
A coin in the pocket, and  
You wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! We are!_

(They all run away from Ace and Robin)

_Even though I believe everything I'm told  
When my shoulders are shoved, I take a one-step lead_

(Nami runs, Usopp and Chopper hide, Sanji go to the kitchen, Zolo gets up and goes, while Reina and Luffy run for dear life)

_If we ever meet again, I'll tell you all about  
What I've been doing and where I'm headed next_

(Reina and Luffy are chased by Robin and Ace)

_So being in a pinch is always  
A good opportunity to appeal to someone  
With excess self-consciousness!_

(Big grins on Reina and Luffy face)

_Full speed through the stingy night!  
I'm not interested in treasure anyway  
A romance in the pocket, and  
You wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! We are!_

Robin and Ace catch them and they both are pouting)

_Gathering up all of our dreams  
And going to search for our desires  
A coin in the pocket, and  
You wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! We are!_

(Reina and Luffy getting yelled at by Robin and Ace… and that's all)

_We are! We are!_

"Hahaha!" Luffy laughed as Reina and him walk to there rooms "Don't laugh we got caught…" Reina said as she stop at her door "Yah but it was fun.." Luffy said then quitness came over both of them "Well bye.." Luffy said but then Reina softly kiss Luffy on the lips. Luffy was blushing red while Reina blush to she then open her door and look back with a smile then she shut the door

Luffy stood there for a long time until he smiled and thought 'This is one day I'll always remember….' He then went to his room...

* * *

Me: "Yah I finshid"  
Luffy: "You said fishind worng"  
Reina "Well you got wrong and finish"  
Luffy and Me: "NOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Reina: "What"  
Luffy and Me: "I forgot something"  
Reina: "What is it"  
Luffy and Me: "I can't remember"  
Reina: "…….. Please review… chapter 5 is done chapter 6 up next"

* * *


	6. The truth

Me: "Yes"  
Reina: "What"  
Me: "I'm going to update"  
Luffy: "Pirates VS Ninjas does not Own One Piece but she wishes"  
Me: "Start the show!! Oh and this is going to be the best chapter ever!!" (Thank you weird dreams that came to me when I'm asleep!! XD)

* * *

Chapter 6: The truth 

Reina sat in her bed hugging her knees she was blushing the brightest red ever, she could not sleep that night she knew where they where headed and she wished **_he_** would not find her. As she got ready to sleep nightmares waited….

(the next morning..)

Reina got up and she quickly got dressed. She ran out the door she looked over the side of the ship to see a island '_Fire island..' _she thought as she slowly went to the kitchen to see Sanji cooking while Sora slept on the floor "Hey Sanji…" Reina said as she sat down "Oh Miss Reina!! What beauty has the gods give you!!" Sanji said with hearts '_Okay..' _Reina thought "Miss Reina.." Sanji softly asked

"Yah?.." Reina asked "Umm.. Nothing…" Sanji said as he turned back to cooking "Let me guess your wondering if Katie likes, likes you? Right?" Reina said smartly, Sanji blushed a lot and said "Maybe" softly but Reina heard it. She smiled and said "If you want to know ask about her father, then ask what she did when she was a kid it's always good to start there.." Reina said as she walk out.

Reina sat on top of the cabin and look up it was morning but she could still see same stars. "Hey Reina!!" yelled Ace Reina look back to see him "Hey Ace.." she said as she look out at sea "Something wrong.." Ace said as he sat with her "Nothing wrong…" Reina said as she hugged her knees "Come on.. You can tell me…" Ace said with a smile. Reina look at him and said "Okay but please don't tell Luffy… or his crew…" Reina said "Okay.." Ace said.

"It stared when me and my crew first came to the grand line about 7 years ago on the island called Wind we where going to get some food, and some other things but there was almost nothing left of the place, we stayed and help out a lot but one day a man came telling the towns people that happiness is not aloud, he tried to kill me and my crew but we fought back…"

Reina stop and looked up again "And?" Ace said with interest at what she's saying "We fought and won but the next day he came back with friends, they tried but we kept fight there captain like the way we fought and asked us would we like to join… We said 'HELL NO!!' he was mad at that and ordered us killed but we would not give up… then his son came and found me fastening Chris is his name.."

(Flashback)

"Damn it.." Reina said as she took down more people with her fist "Not bad.." said a boy about 12 years old Reina looked back and asked "Who the heck are you?.." "Name's Chris sweetly pie what's yours?" Reina stop at the comment and asked "Your hitting on me aren't you?.." Chris nodded and said "You know your not bad why not be my girl?.." Reina then said "No thanks… I've already given my heart to someone.." "Who's that?" Chris said as he raised a eyebrow "Someone I care about, a boy who not a jerk or a creep like you.." she said as she ran toward him, he used a sword and tried to hit her but she dodged it, she did a back flip and charged again they fought for about 2 hours.

Then Chris hit the sword into Reina chest, Reina crew stop fighting and yelled "REINA!!" but she was still alive she was choking on her own blood she pulled off the sword and stood her ground "Now girl I don't want to kill you. Your really cute so why not give up-" **"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!! I'LL NEVER GIVE INTO YOU, YOU SICK BASTERED!!"** Reina yelled at the top of her lungs but gagged on some blood she ten fell to the floor on her knees trying to breath.

"Father…" Chris said to the leader "Yes?" said the man "She's not giving in… what should I do?" he asked the leader smirked and said "Use this.." he gave his son a black bottle as Chris smirk a dark smile "Of course.." Chris walk over to Reina she could not fight, she was badly hurt. Her crew tried to run over but they where trying to take down the people who attack them.

Chris took her chin and said darkly "If you won't be mine when I ask then you'll be mine when your ready, in this bottle is a illness not many came come up with, it will aloud you to live but as the years pass it will slowly kill you if you want to live normally then be mine I'll have one of my crew members wait at Fire Island 7 years is as long you'll leave with out the antidote, remember 7 years.." was all he said he put the bottle to Reina's lips and forced it in Reina tried not to drink it but she was about to faint and her body slowing gave in.

When it was done she fell to the floor and black out only hear yells from her crewmates and laughter from Chris….

(Out of flashback)

Reina sighed and looked at Ace "You need to tell Luffy" was all he said Reina yelled "I can't not yet!!" "Why?! What if you died?! What will Luffy do huh?!" Ace yelled at her "I'll tell him.. But I'll tell him when I need to okay?" she said as she tried not to cry "Reina… Fire island I coming up are you going to tell or not? Luffy loves you.. I can tell just by looking at him when he laughs with you, you need tell him now.." Ace said as Reina begin to walk "I know and that's why I'll die when I die I'm not going to go with Chris, I'll rather die then be way from Luffy again… I really….I-I love him to much.." Reina said as she walk down stairs in sadness

* * *

Me: "HA TAKE THAT CHRIS"  
Reina: "Yah"  
Luffy: "What are you going to do next in the story"  
Me: "I don't know but it has something to do with kidnapping, angry Luffy, and chaos"  
Luffy: "Oh"  
Me: "Please Review and give me ideas I'll like that"  



	7. Kidnaped!

* * *

Me: "yeah other chapter!!" 

Reina: "Finally.."

Luffy: "yeah!!"

Me: "start!! Oh and I would like to thank you all for the reviews!!"

* * *

Chapter 7: Kidnap! 

As the ship landed at the port, Reina was walking with Luffy off the ship, but as she put her foot on the dock she felt a pain in her heart, she held onto her chest _'Damn it'_ she thought as Luffy asked "Reina you okay?!" "Yeah I'm okay Luf." she said as she started to walk again, Ace and Robin walked off somewhere, Chopper and Ussop was still on the ship, Zolo and Kim went to go find some swords, Katie and Sanji went to go get some more food, Nami and Nick went to go look for something's. And Sora was on the ship

Luffy looked at Reina before saying "HEY LETS GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!!" "Luffy you always want to go get something to eat.." Reina said with a laugh "Yeah so…" he said poutly "Aww your so cute when you pout…" Reina teased as she pinched his cheek "Hey stop that!!" he yelled at Reina in a chibi form. "Hey Luffy…" Reina started "Yeah?" he asked "……..Your it!" she hit him on the head and started to run from him "HEY NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!!" he yelled as he ran after her "I DON'T CARE!!" she yelled back

(Somewhere)

"So that's the girl master Chris likes?" asked a boy "Yes…." said other voice "How are we going to get that boy away form her?" asked one more voice "I have a plan…" said the first boy…

(Back to Luffy and Reina)

"REINA GET OUT HERE!!" yelled Luffy "Umm…Luffy?" asked Katie who was behind him "AHHH!!" Luffy jumped "Oh…Katie…it's just you.. where Sanji?" Luffy asked as Katie huffed out a "He's chasing some girls….dumbass skirt casher…" "Oh… have you seen Reina?" Luffy asked "Yeah she ran over there…" Katie said as she pointed and huffed away to find Sanji.

"Reina!!" yelled Luffy as he walked around trying to find her "MARCO!" she yelled with laughter "POLO!" Luffy yelled with laughter too, Nami and Nick came into few "Luffy what are you?" they asked "Looking for Reina where playing hide and seek." he said as Nick and Nami sighed _'Only them..' _they thought as they walked away slowly "Marco!!" Luffy yelled as she yelled "Polo" this time.

Zolo and Kim where in a shop when they heard them playing and sighed "Why do we such stupid captains?" Zolo asked "I don't know…" Kim said as she looked at a nice sword

Luffy was still trying to find Reina "Damn it Reina why are you so good at hiding?!" he yelled "Cuz I am!" she yelled, Ace and Robin where talking when they saw this "Ace… was your brother dropped when he was a kid?" she asked as Ace said quickly "N-NO!!"

Robin raised a eyebrow at him "Okay… maybe once or twice…" "….." "Okay, okay 5 times happy? It was so not my flat!" Ace yelled.

Luffy was still looking for Reina, he was near a cliff with a tree that looked over the ocean, Luffy thought he saw her run over her, he walked near the tree "REINA!!" Luffy yelled "Yeah?" she asked she was hanging upside down on the tree behind him "AHHH!!" he yelled as he fell "HAHA!!" Reina laughed as she sat down next to him.

They sat in silent for a few minutes, Renia for some reason felt a bit light headed and she was breathing hard "Reina are you okay?" Luffy asked, Reina looked at him 'It's time I think to tell him the truth…' she sighed and said "No… Luffy.. I-I'm not.." she gulped as she looked at him, he had a serious look on his face "Luffy….I'm…I'm…D-dieing…" she choked out the last part Luffy's eyes widen "Reina what do you mean?" he asked "Luffy I'm dieing I only have about what 4 mouths or so…" she said as Luffy said "Reina if this is a joke then stop-" "LUFFY IT NOT A JOKE!!" she yelled

"Why?" he asked, Reina told him all of it (I'm lazy to write it….TT), she looked at Luffy he was….crying? Luffy put his head on her shoulder and mumbled "Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he cried, she hugged him and said "I-I don't know…" "What are you going to do?" he asked her "I'm not going to go with him, he's a evil man besides…I have you don't I?" she said as she looked at him, and he looked at her

"Luffy when I found out I was dyeing I made a vow…. A vow to find you… and only you.." she said, the sun was about to set at the time as Luffy was looking at her "Luffy…. If I was to die right now I would never beable to find peace…" she said as Luffy looked confused "Beaceuse I never got to tell you… I love you…" said Reina "Reina…. I- love you too.." he said as they lend closer to kiss, "WIND, WIND GUST!!" yelled a voice just then as they where a inch away a strong gust of wind hit Luffy torwed the edge of the cliff, but thankfully he caught the edge "LUFFY!!" Reina yelled as she ran over to him

"Vain, vain rope!" yelled other voice, Reina was being acttacked by some vains and then she was tried up in them, as she tried to get out a little voice said "Sleep, sleep flowers" and then Reina fell asleep to the scent of flowers "Who the hell are you?!" Luffy yelled as he tried to get up "Names Kyo, I ate the vain, vain fruit I work for Chris.." said a boy with blue hair, and green eyes, next to him was a girl with yellow hair and back eyes "Names Hope, I ate the wind, wind fruit, I too work for Chris.." she said, and next to her was a small boy with yellow eyes and red hair "Hi names Fay nice to met you I ate the sleep, sleep fruit.." he said with a smile

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Luffy yelled in anger "The girl…" Hope said with a snicker on her face "Reina…" he said as he looked over and saw Reina asleep "Come on get the girl and leave the boy…" said Hope to Kyo, Kyo walked over and picked her up "REINA!!" Luffy yelled as he tried to get up "Sorry kid…" and with that Fay kick Luffy off the cliff, all Luffy could do was watch them take Reina as he fell to the water below him…..

* * *

Me: "Chapter 7 done!" 

Luffy: "……Why is it on a cliffer?"

Me: "I really don't know…"

Reina: "What well happen?, well Luffy live or die? And what about me, well I die in the story or live? We want you to vote, so review and tell us what you think!"

Me: "Until next time!"


	8. Brother meet's Sister

* * *

Chapter 8 is here!! 

Me: I am so happy people love this story

Luffy: what about me?!

Renia: what about me too?!

Me: well read and find out!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Brother meet's Sister 

Luffy kept falling, he was trying to garb on something or anything by that matter. As he kept falling he thought about Renia, just then he felt something catch him. He looked and saw a net below him it was the net that caught him, the net went into a cave and it pushed him to the floor of the cave.

"Owww….." Luffy said as he got up "Well… look what we got mate's isn't that my old friend Luffy?" said a voice Luffy remembered, Luffy looked up and said with a shock "SHANKS!!?" before he passed out for a few hours

(With Renia)

Renia looked out of the jail cell window she was in her left ankle was in irons, she woke up a few minutes ago and was not happy to find out where she was. She looked out to the sea with sadness in her eyes, she sighed a bit before hearing a door open, she looked and saw Chris standing there. Her eyes was felled with fire "Let me go…." she said darkly to him

"Not on your life.…there is only one way I'll let you go…." he said to her "Oh and what's that?" she said to him "I'll let you go if you marry me….." he said "I will never marry you…." Renia spat at him, Chris took his hand and slap her across the face "You will wither you like it or not…." and with that he left her. Renia looked unfazed by the slap she looked out to the sea once more and began to sing a lullaby her father sang to her when she was little

(This is from Prates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End)

_" The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die."_

Renia sighed and thought of one person _'Luffy……'_

(With Luffy)

"Wow Shanks!" Luffy laughed he had woken up a few minutes and was staring at his role model "Hey Luffy!" Shanks said as he took off Luffy's hat and ruffled his hair "So how have you been?" he asked "I'm alright Shanks how about you and your crew?!" Luffy asked him "Not bad I heard about the berries on you head Luffy! I wouldn't be surprised if you passed the bounty on Reina head…." Shanks said Luffy stopped smiling and remember what happened earlier "Renia! I got to go save her!" Luffy yelled as he made a run for it "Whoa slow down Luffy what's wrong!" Benn asked as he stopped Luffy

"Luffy what about Renia?!" Shanks yelled. Luffy turned and decided to tell him. When Luffy was done telling the story Renia told him Shanks was quit "Luffy this man Renia told you about what was his name?" Shanks asked "I think his name is Chris…." Luffy said as he saw Shanks face went into a anger "I see…. Chris Chaos…. Son of the pirate lord Albel Chaos….." "Shanks you don't mean the man that took your son?!" Lucky Roux yelled

"Your son?" Luffy asked Shanks nodded yes "You see Luffy before you and Reina met I had a young son named Fay, Reina was 5 when my wife Kisa died after giving birth to my son, so Reina took care of him all of the time. When it was his 1 fist birthday things changed, we where attacked by the man named Albel Chaos, the attack was horrible but in the end we won…. But we also lost someone…. Fay…. He was kidnapped by Albel and that was the last time we ever saw him I don't even know if he's alive… Reina was heartbroken she wouldn't even smile not once…. But that all changed when she met you Luffy….." he said "And now he has my daughter……" Shanks took his anger on a cave wall.

Luffy thought for a moment and remember what that little boy that looked no older then 11 years old with red hair and yellow eyes said to him before he kick him off the cliff

_"Hi names Fay nice to met you I ate the sleep, sleep fruit.." he said with a smile_

_"Sorry kid…" and with that Fay kick Luffy off the cliff_

"He's alive!" Luffy yelled out, Shanks and his crew looked at Luffy who continued "Fay he's alive I saw him…." Shanks eyes went wide as he asked "Where?!" Luffy looked down and said "Earlier…. He kick me off the cliff above us…." Shanks looked at Luffy and asked "Why did he do that?" "Because….. He's working for Albel and he was one of the people who kidnapped Reina….."

(Back to Reina)

Reina sighed as she continued to look out of the window she heard her jail cell open she thought it was Chris again so she didn't even look "Umm… I got you some food……" said a small voice Reina looked over and saw Fay he was holding a tray of food, Reina looked at him for a long time "Thank you…." she said to him. He put it down on the floor and moved it next to her. "Sorry about master Chris…. He can be like that….." Fay said as he looked at her red cheek

Reina still looked at him before asking "What's your name?" "Oh my name is Fay!" he smiled out Reina looked at him with wide eyes "Fay….. Where is your family?" she asked with a soft voice, Fay looked down and said "I don't know really…. Master Albel said he found me on a burning ship when I was 1 and he took me in….." "Do you want to here a story?" Reina asked "I don't know I really have to-" Reina stopped Fay and said "It will only take a few minutes…" Fay looked at her and nodded yes

"Okay it goes like this a long time ago when I was 5 I had a mother and a father, my mother was having another child, a boy when she died at first I didn't like my little brother because I thought he was the reason my mother was gone but after a few days I learned he was just a baby and needed a mother to be with him…. My father was a pirate captain so he couldn't take care of him like my mother took care of me so I took care of him with all of my heart I cared for him…. On his first birthday he was kidnapped by a evil man and I never got to see my little brother again…. I used to sing him a lullaby my dad sang to me it went like this

_" The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the Colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die."_

Reina looked as Fay's eyes went into a dream like state, he was thinking bout something. Fay looked back at her and said "I-I got to go…." he got up and started to walk out of the jail area as he opened the door to the outside he heard Reina say "You know what my little brother name was?" Fay stopped and lessoned closely "Kitsune H. Fay….." Fay's eyes went wide as he left the room. He closed the door and slide on his back of the door he remember what she said _"You know what my little brother name was? Kitsune H. Fay….."_

* * *

Me: "Yeah chapter 8 is done!" 

Fay: "……..Wow!"

Reina: "I wonder what's going to happen next?"

Me: "Who knows!"

Luffy: "Ummm… you do since you're the writer of this…."

Me: "R&R please!"

* * *


	9. The Battle and The End?

Me: Okay his is Chapter 9 I hope you all like it and remember I never owned One Piece and I never well so yeah….

* * *

Chapter 9: The battle, and The End?

Reina was trapped she had been trap for the past 3 days, she sighed again and looked out the window. She remembered her little story with Fay, she smiled a small smile _'At lest I know he's okay…' _she thought to herself "Luffy……help me…" she whispered as she heard the door open, she turned around and saw Fay standing there with the keys to the jail cell.

(Back to Luffy)

Luffy kept looking out to the sea, right behind his ship was Shanks ships, Shanks and his crew wanted to help Luffy get back Reina from Albel they have been sailing for the past 3 days no stops or anything, Luffy sighed as he watch the waves go by. Luffy looked around the ship and saw Zolo and Kim sparing for the up coming fight, Nick and Nami where finding out where Reina is, Robin and Ace where talking about stuff, Sanji and Katie where cooking, Chopper and Ussop where getting ready. Shanks had told them where Albel's island was and in one more day they would get there. Luffy thought

(Back with Reina)

"Hey kid what's up?" Reina joked out "Get up…" he ordered to her as he opened the door to the jail cell, Reina looked at him a raised a eyebrow "And why do I have to?" she asked him "I'm busting you out of here..." he said as he unlocked Reina's chains "And why?" "Because I'm not letting my sister get married to that jerk face down stairs…" he said as he help Reina up from the floor, Reina legs hadn't been up for 3 hole days so they weren't ready for the sudden up rising

(That happens to me sometimes I'm all sitting in one spot and when I get up I nearly fall over)

Reina fell and Fay tried to help her keep her balance "You alright?" he asked her as she nodded yes. They left a few minutes before anyone could come in. Fay held onto Reina as they walked the dark passage ways, then they heard foots steps. Fay hide Reina behind a wall, a few guards came by they saw Fay and said "Hello Fay-Sama…." Fay nodded and they walked away.

Reina hid for a minute before Fay said "Come on…." They walked again and Reina asked "Why are you helping?" "Because you where telling the truth….. I over heard Albel and Chris talk about that night at first I thought they where kidding but I thought hard about it…… that song you sang so familiar to me… like it was part of a long dream….." Fay said to her they walked longer.

They then heard more footsteps Fay opened a door and ran inside with Reina, they lessoned to the footsteps walk away Fay began to say "I think we can go no-" but before he could finish a voice said "What this? Fay is breaking _my _rules? Who knew he was a double crosser." Fay got mad and yelled "Like hell I am you're the one who trick me! You both told me I was left alone, you told me you saved me but no what you really did was kidnap me and make me believe my family died when they where alive!" the 2 people he was yelling at was Chris and Albel who was smirking at him "So I see you found out…." Albel said

"Yeah I did and not letting you take my sister from me!" he said as he put a hand in front of Reina, who was ready too. Albel said to Chris "Take them both down…" Chris nodded and said "Fay, Reina you should have known better…." he rushed at them with a sword Fay yelled out "Sleep, sleep flowers!" in Fay's hands was a blue flowers, he threw it at Chris but he dodge it, Reina took out a locket, a gift from her mother she said "Awaken Angel Blade!" the locket turned into a sliver blade with a blue handle "Hump, just like your mother Reina…" Albel said

Reina got in front of Fay and ran up, hers and Chris's sword clashed with each other, "You've gotten better…." Chris said Reina smirked "Yeah better enough to kill you." they both pushed back and Reina did a back flip and her feet went to the wall and then she switch the blade to a different side, she pushed off the wall, Chris was ready for the attack their swords clashed again.

He pushed hard on his sword making Reina jumped back before her sword broke, Fay was standing in awe, he had never saw someone fight this hard before. Reina and Chris kept fighting you could hear sword clashing from the jail cell, Fay felt something cold at his throat it was Albel who had a dagger at his throat. Reina stopped fighting and yelled "No let him go!" she was about to run over and take down Albel but Chris said "If you want Fay to live then you have to promise to marry me…." Reina stopped and looked at the ground as she heard Fay yell "No Reina don't throw your life away for me!" _'If I don't he dies, if I do my life is over…..' _Reina looked back at him and said "Fine but let go of my brother if I find out he dies I will take my own life…."

"We can promise that." Albel said as Reina dropped her weapon "In 3 days you will marry Chris do you understand…." "Yes…"

(3 days later)

Reina sighed as she looked at the mirror her brother was in the jail cell below her, she couldn't believe she was doing this "Luffy I'm sorry…" she whispered as a tear fell from her face but then she heard people outside running "What the?" she said as she opened the door and heard someone say "Sir the straw hats and the man Shanks are here on the island!" Reina held her breath "Luffy…..Dad….." she said with a soft smile. But then she heard Albel say "Stop them they will not mess with this wedding…." Reina on the other hand smiled and took something out of the room and hide it.

(With Luffy and the others)

All of them finally got to Moon island and Luffy was ready to kick some ass, they walked around the town and then Shanks over heard someone say "So did you hear why Miss Reina is marry Chris?" the others stopped and lessoned "No why?" asked anther "It turns out Fay-Sama is her brother and he tried to help her escape but they got caught and Master Albel said he was going to kill Fay if she didn't promise to marry Chris, so now Fay is in the jail cell…" Luffy was getting madder at this. _'That no good cheater using her weakness to make her do something she doesn't want to do…' _

"That's it, we are all going to Scar base and take them down!" Luffy and Shanks yelled out, the people who where talking looked at him with evil, everyone of Shanks crew and Luffy's sweat drop before they where chased by the evil mob "Idiots!" they all yelled out to their captains

When they got to gate to the Scar base they where meet with 600 people "Sorry but no one…. Is that Shanks?" said one man "Damn it!" Shanks said before him and his crew got ready to fight "Luffy you and your crew go ahead and get Fay and Reina!" he yelled out as he hit one of the men who tried to kill him. Luffy and the others nodded as they ran inside. Once inside they saw 2 door ways, one goes up and the other went down, Usopp said "Isn't Fay in the jell cell below?"

Nami said "Okay you and Chopper go down there and get the kid out while we go get Reina!" they nodded and let the room. Luffy and the others where on stair case as they went higher up there was a door, Ace burned it down with his power and they where met with 2 people, Luffy knew who they where, they where Kyo and Hope

"Hey look Hope the monkey boy lived." Kyo said as got ready to use his vine, vine power, it was Zolo and Kim who got there swords Zolo said "Luffy you and the others get going!" Luffy blinked but before he could say anything Kim said "Luffy get Reina and Fay out of here if there is anyone here that can do it, it's you!" Luffy thought and then nodded

Kim and Zolo went back to back as the others left there battle had began…..

(With Reina)

Reina was ready to leave the room and go to wedding but she was ready anything. As she was walked down the hall by some of Albel's men, she heard one say "They almost made it to level 2, we must get Lady Reina to level 5." she was quit but in her head she was happy there where coming for her. "Thank you…" she mumbled under breath so no one whould hear her.

(Back to Luffy and the others)

They all raced to the next door as they heard swords clash with fruit powers below them as they got to the next door, they saw a forest area, someone came out she had red eyes, and black hair "Hello and welcome to level 2 my name is Rain and this place shall be your gave…" she rushed at them with her hand in a clutch but just then Robin used her powers to stop her. Rain moved out of the way before she could get her, Ace used his flame and almost hit her, Ace turned and said "Go up and get her back bro she's waiting for you…"

Luffy and the others nodded before running off, they rushed out the door to level 3.…

(Back to Reina)

Reina looked out the window as she got to the last level, she saw a man with red hair fighting down there "Father!" Reina yelled out as she got near the window she saw the man look up and she heard him say "Reina!" but before she could do anything she was pulled back by Albel who said "When your no good father get here it will be to late…."

(To Luffy)

Luffy and the others where still running up to the next level, as Sanji kicked the stone door down they heard someone say "Welcome to level 3 I'll be your grim reaper today Rich is my name." he rushed over to them with a scythe in hand he went to Nami first Nami got her pole out and blocked it Nick ran over and tried to punch him but he jumped out of the way. Nami and Nick saw the door, Nami yelled out "Luffy you and the others go now!"

Luffy and the others ran off but before that Luffy said "Thanks."

(To Reina)

Reina walked down the row, she was wearing a white gown, she held onto red roses and she was real quit, as she walked down anther she over heard someone say "Sir their one level away…" Albel said "Take them down no matter what I will not have anyone ruin this wedding…" Reina looked up and saw Chris standing there looking at her. She was ready for anything.

(To Luffy)

Luffy, Sanji, and Katie where the last one's they where already at level 4 as Luffy got ready to open the door he heard Katie say "Luffy who ever is there me and Sanji will take them down you head for the last level do you understand me?" Luffy looked at her and said "Okay." they opened the door and they where met 4 people 2 with short brown hair, one with black, and one with blue hair. "We are the 4 dragons of death if you wish to pass you must defeat us first." said one Sanji and Katie looked at each other and nodded they rushed over and kick 2 of them Sanji said "Go!"

Luffy ran up ahead to the last level, the level to where Reina was.

(Back to Reina)

The so called wedding had started Chris had all ready said 'I do' the priest who was scared of Chris and Albel said to Reina "Do you miss Reina take Chris to be your husband in sickness and in heath, threw good times and bad as long as you both shall live?" Reina looked down and was about to say something before the doors open with a bang, Reina smirked as her favorite person said her name she looked back up and said "I do not!"

(With Luffy)

He raced to the top and opened the door with his Gum, Gum bullet attack he yelled out "Reina!!" he heard Reina say "I do not!" he saw Reina pulled off the dress and instead she was wearing her battle outfit, she had wore black shoes, a black short shirt, black pants, and on her left arm was a tattoo of a red dragon. Reina pulled out her mothers locket and said "Awaken Angel Blade!" Luffy saw as the locket turned into a sword.

Reina turned to Chris who didn't have much time to defend himself she slashed him right in half. Chris thought before dieing _'She is a angel I can not have, for her heart belongs to someone else…' _and with that he died. Reina smirked before having to jump out of the way. Albel was mad, no he was pissed off

Reina jumped over to Luffy who caught her "Hi Rein!" he said with a smile "Shut it Luf." she smirked back to him, they where pulled away when Albel used his sword and attacked. Luffy and Reina where on the sides of the man, they rushed at him with their fist ready. Albel moved out of the way only to get hit by Luffy's hand. This send him flying, Reina jumped out of the way as Albel was sent flying.

Luffy and Reina looked at each other and nodded as Albel came back in and yelled "Die!" he rushed at them with his sword, Reina dodged under and kick as Luffy jumped up and kicked. Albel fell backwards but he did 3 back flips. What happened next was the last thing he saw, both Reina and Luffy had their hands on the sword and they rushed at him, time stood still for all…..

Reina and Luffy took the sword out of Albel's chest, he fell to the floor dead, as Luffy was about to yell hurray Reina fell backwards coughing, Luffy caught her and said "Reina, Reina are you okay?" Reina coughed harder and nodded no "Luffy I fell cold…" she said as she tried to keep her eyes open "Reina hold on!" Luffy yelled out. Reina smiled and said "I love you…." her eyes where dim and her smile was getting weaker, Luffy held onto her "Reina please hold on!" he said.

Just then he heard the door open and he saw Fay running in with a blue liquid in his head. Fay tripped on the floor and the blue liquid fell over to Luffy, Luffy looked at it and picked it up he heard Chopper yell "Luffy that can cure Reina for good quick give it to her!" standing there was his crew, Reina's crew, and Shanks. Luffy lnodded as he opened it, he put it to Reina lips and let it poor in. Reina drank it and after a while she felt better, she opened her eyes again and was staring at Luffy's

She felt tears go down her face and she hugged him. She said to him "I love you…."

The End?

* * *

Well that's the end… or is it? Will just wait and see!

* * *


	10. The Ending

* * *

Okay the last chap! Have fun, I do not own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 10: The Ending. 

Luffy hugged Reina back and smiled. Just then they heard someone say "Hey save it for the honeymoon you to!" they turned and saw Shanks and his crew smirking at them and then they blushed again like they did when they where kids. Reina said "Dad shut up." Fay looked up and saw the man Reina had said was her father. Shanks and Fay looked at each other for a long time before Fay said "You're my….Father?" Shanks smiled and nodded, Fay smiled and said "Cool!" The crew laughed and said "He's your son alright captain!" Fay laughed along

Luffy and Reina saw Nami and Nick come into the room Nami was being held by Nick the entire way up, Chopper and Usopp where dancing around saying they won, Zolo and Kim came in Zolo was helping Kim stay balance, she had gotten hurt but not badly, then Robin and Ace came in Robin and Ace smiled at each other before joining into the fun. Last was Sanji and Katie, they where laughing with each other as they came in the room.

Luffy smiled and so did Reina, Sora ran over and jumped on her shoulder and purred. The place was filled with cheers and smiles…

A few days later Shanks and his crew said goodbye to his daughter "So dad where are you headed?" She asked her father who shrugged "I have no clue" he said to her, just then Fay came running up hugging her "Hey sis did you hear dad is letting me come with him isn't that cool?!" he said to her she smiled and said "Sure is!" she said as she hugged him and said "Don't you dare fall over bored!" he nodded before running off, after saying goodbye to the others the crew went off waving.

Reina and the others sent off too along with Luffy's ship, she was looking at the night sky wondering what will happen now, she was free, after all this time she was free again, she smiled as she felt 2 arms go around her waste she looked back and saw Luffy smiling at her "So what are we going to do now?" she asked him before they shared a kiss, when they parted he said

"Fallow me and close your eyes…" she blinked before doing what he said

They walked into the kitchen and she heard Luffy say "Okay open." when she did she saw the girls of the crew on one side in gowns and the boys in tuxes, standing in the middle was Ace he had a book out and was smiling at them, she looked at Luffy as he said "I almost lost you last time, I don't want to take that chance again…." she smiled and nodded, there really was a wedding…..

(A few months later)

Reina looked at Luffy, they where at Fushia (That's the place they grew up, and I think that's how you spell it) again, she asked Luffy to take her back home because she didn't fell so good so he did, as she got off with her bags she talked with Luffy for a bit, the village was happy to see their famous pirate again and was a bit shock but happy to find out Reina and Luffy where married now.

Reina remembered what Chopper told her

(Flash back)

"Umm… Reina I have no clue how to tell you but your pregnant…" Reina blinked before saying "What?" "Your pregnant with Luffy's kid.." Chopper said while trying not to stumble on his words. Reina took a big breath before saying "Okay but how the hell am I going to tell him?" Chopper thought before remembering something "Reina I don't think raising a child on the open sea is good, I mean what if something happens to you and the child, I think you should get to a island you and Luffy know just to make sure the child is safe…" Reina thought to herself before nodding yes

(out of flashback)

Luffy looked at Reina with a worried face, for 4 months she's been acting strange, she gets sick in the morning, she eats more then normally, he also noticed her stomach got a little bigger, she whould have the most wild mood swings, he had no clue what was wrong with her and just last month she asked if she could go to Fushia to stay for a few months, Luffy really had no idea what was happing to her.

As it was about time to go, Luffy just had to ask "Reina you have changed this last 4 months and I'm worried…" Reina looked at him and then back down, the sun was setting and Luffy knew it was time to go. He heard Reina said "Don't worry Luffy I'm all right just promise me you'll be back as soon as you find One Piece…." he looked at her and she was smiling at him. Luffy blinked before saying "Fine I promise."

She smiled again and gave him a kiss, as he walk to his ship he heard her say "I'll be waiting and so will they…" Luffy looked at her with a confused look, he saw her put his hand on her stomach Luffy felt a kick he looked back to her as she said "Chopper said we're having twins just a month ago, he told me 4 months ago I'm pregnant he also said it's not safe for me to be on the ship with the kids in case something bad happens. So I asked you if we can go back home…. I wanted to tell you before you left so I did."

Luffy looked and her and smiled before kissing her and he said "Okay! Lets go! One Piece here we come!" he jumped onto the ship and waved goodbye to Reina. Reina fallowed the ship as the town waved bye, she fallowed until she got to the end of the dock and she yelled "Good luck!" she heard Luffy yell "Take care!" she smiled a soft smile as she the wind blow her hair she held it back and looked up to the sky…

(Next 5 months later)

Reina was in the room the doctor gave her during the birth of the twins she looked out the window and saw the sky and the sea, she smiled as the nurse came in saying "Here they are Miss Reina 2 beautiful children one boy, one girl.." she came in with 2 babies the little girl had black hair with red tips and the boy had red hair with black tips. Reina held both of them and as them looking at her, the little boy had almost eyes like Luffy's and the little girl had blue eyes like hers.

The doctor came in asking "What will there names be?" Reina thought and then she said "The boy will be named Kaoru and the girl will be named Kasumi." she smiled out the doctor nodded before putting there name on documents.

(6 years later)

Reina looked out the window of her house again and saw the sea no matter how many times she whould always look out there to see if someone she loved was coming it had been 5 ryears snice she last saw Luffy, her father came from time to time to say hello, he told her how her brother was doing, he was really good at fighting as he whould say. He saw Reina's kids and was happy to find out he's a grandfather.

He whould make them smile and they whould laugh, she was pulled out her thoughts as she saw Kaoru and Kasumi run over saying "Mommy! Look there's a ship with a straw hat on it!" they both said at the same time. She ran out the door and saw the ship, a small smile fell on her lips, Kasumi asked "Mommy is that daddy's ship?" Reina looked down and said "Yes.."

(On the ship)

Luffy was on the crows nest looking at his old home, he heard Sanji and Katie talking to there kid Alex, Zolo and Kim was teaching there kid Maria how to hold the sword right, Robin and Ace where teaching there kid Max not to fall asleep while eating, while Nami and Nick was showing Sophia and there son Kanji where they where, Chopper fell asleep and so did Sora, and Usopp was having fun talking to his child hood crush who was now his wife and there new born child Luna.

Luffy looked at his old home and smiled, in his head he thought _'I'm home..'_

Reina smiled to and thought _'I'm glad…' _

!The End!

* * *

Okay I hope you all had fun reading! I sure had a lot fun writing! XD please R&R I whould love that, and wow my first fanfic finally complete. Yup that's right this fanfic was my first on fanfic when I began on FanFiction it's finally done!

* * *


	11. The new adventire

Okay some people told me they wanted a chapter for Luffy's and Reina's kids so here it is,

I do not own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 11: The new adventure! 

Reina watched as she saw the boat come up to the docks, the entire town came out and greeted the straw hat crew, Reina saw Luffy come off the ship, he had changed over the years she noticed, he looked much older then before and Reina knew he had gotten stronger. Luffy stopped greeting people when he saw his wife/ best friend/ mother of his children. To both of them time stood still like the day they met…

(Flashback.)

A 6 year old Reina got off the ship, she was quit and clam for a entire year after the 'incident', Shanks saw how much his daughter changed after the attack, he let out a sigh as he took a box out of the ship, Reina picked up a box but then something or someone caught her eyes, she looked up and saw a boy with black hair, and dark eyes.

A 6 year old Luffy and the town had saw the pirate ship earlier and wondered who it was, Luffy pushed threw the crowd of people and over heard someone say "It's that Shanks?" "Yeah it is I heard he's one of the best!" said anther person said "Hey who's that kid?" "dude you don't know that's the red dragon Reina daughter of Shanks, she the youngest pirate ever!" they said, Luffy looked and saw a girl around his age with red hair and blue eyes, but she looked…. Sad… just then someone had pushed him by accident and made him go forward to Reina

Luffy heart raced when the girl looked at him, to them time stopped….. "Hi….." Luffy said while time started again, Reina looked at Luffy for a long time before saying "Hi…." Shanks and his crew stopped what they where and looked at the 2. Luffy was about to walk back but then he slipped on a banana peal, that Roux was eating earlier and Luffy fell backwards and crashing into the docks.

He got stuck and he tried to get out, Shanks and the others blinked, the town blinked too, but then Reina…. Laughed, she smiled and started giggling, Shanks and his crew eyes slowly widened at this, she was smiling again… "Oh god, what a moron!!!" Reina laughed out while falling backwards and still laughing out "HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Luffy yelled out….

(Out of flashback)

Reina smiled as she remembered that day, Luffy walked over and saw she too had changed, she was older looking and if possible more beautiful, she let her hair grow too and in her eyes was a mother caring love, Luffy stopped when he looked down and saw 2 kids one was a girl she had blue eyes and her hair was black with red tips, she was about 5 years old and she looked a lot like Reina. The other one was a boy with red hair and black tips, his eyes where dark like his. He was around 5 years too and he looked like him.

The boy took a step forward and looked at his father, they stared at each other for a long time before the little girl ran over and hit the boy on the head "Kaoru say something!!!" the boy looked at her before yelling out "What can I say Kasumi?!!" they death glared each other before getting in to a dust fight, Reina let out a sigh as Luffy thought _'Just like how me and Reina fought…'_

After that Luffy's friends and family stayed on the island and raised there kids, they grew up as friends and when they all older their adventure had started.

(12 years later)

8 kids walked down the street of there old home, 2 were both 17 years old born on the same day, one had red hair with black tips, the other had red tips with black hair, Kaoru and Kasumi was there names and they where the captains.

one was 17 years old too, he had blond hair and brown eyes he was the cook, and his name was Alex.

Maria was next she was 16 years old but she was strong as her mother and father mix together, she had black eyes and she had short green hair she had 2 swords near her sides. She was the first mate.

Next was a 16 year old boy he had black hair and black eyes his name was Max he was reading a book and he was there translator for almost anything but he whould always fall asleep.

Then there was 2 kids one had long orange hair with green eyes while the other had brown hair and green eyes to, the orange haired girl name was Sophia she was 17 years old while her brother was 14 year old and his name was Kanji they where both the navigator of the ship

The last one was the inventor of the crew she looked like her mother but she had ideas like her father, she had blond hair but brown eyes, her name was Luna plus she was a great doctor thanks to Chopper. She was only 12 years old but she knew how to fight.

When they near the end of the docks they stopped and looked back to the towns people and there family smiling "Good luck!" they all yelled out the kids smiled and waved goodbye as they got on a ship made just for them.

They stopped packing up when they saw their parents smiling at them, they waved goodbye to them too, as they set out they heard their parents yell out "BECOME GREAT PIRATES!!"

They looked back and saw the town going away "Hey Kaoru…" Kumasi asked out "Yeah?" he asked as he laid on the ships mast "I wonder what where going to see out there…." she asked "Who knows…" he said with a smile.

"Yeah…. Who knows…" she said as she looked out to the sea her friends did the same and smiled

Their adventure was just beginning…

!!!THE END!!!

* * *

okay there you go have fun, review please! 


End file.
